


A break from surviving

by doughnutandcoffee11



Category: BioShock, BioShock 2
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i cant write haha, i dont know, there might be a hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutandcoffee11/pseuds/doughnutandcoffee11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigit exhaled, reaching to wrap fingers around his writs while he massaged her face so carefully. Sinclair’s visits in her office were sparse, their shared moments of tenderness even more so. But they were a man and a woman, and attraction was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A break from surviving

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fic ever. I am very embarrassed and a little scared right now, haha. Bad English, worse writing. Still, I hope you will find something to enjoy in this story. Please be gentle with critiques *hides under the carpet*

It’s been weeks, almost two weeks and there was still no signal from the world outside the barricaded office in the Atlantic Express station. Bend over a desk sat a slim woman, dark hair streaked with grey falling before her face. The radio in her hands buzzed mournfully, the slim fingers kept turning the buttons feverishly, determined to torture any signal out of it. Useless piece of junk, rusty and heavy, Brigit Tenenbaum was tempted to slam it against the desk’s corner and be done with it.

But she was not alone, and she had duty to these children, the ones quietly sleeping in the other room and those outside, those who waited for her.

There was one man who could help her, and there was no way she could contact him.

”Anything yet?”

”Nothing, absolutely.” - Brigit muttered, her eyes closed and head leaned in her pale hands. She did not have to look up to the owner of the voice, or even bother to beckon him closer. Soles clicked on the floor, the air shifted and carried the scent of cigars and expensive cologne closer. Strong hand reached to touch her knee and Augustus Sinclair crouched beside the woman.

Despite herself, Brigit peered at his direction. He was similing, always smiling, this devil of a man, with a smart look and a cigarette holder in the corner of his mouth. He took it between his fingers, exhaled, and did not protests when Tenenbaum stole it to take a drag of her own, her fingers slightly trembling.

”What about you give yourself a lil’ break there, miss, stop hunching like a vicious bird over all that work all day, you’ll give yourself the back aches.”

”Now look who’s talking about a rest. I will only rest when I see you do it, Herr Sinclair.” - she couldn't help but smile, the cigarette smoke lifting her quite low mood a tiny bit. She’s been trying to stop them, but old habits died hard, didn’t they.

”Rest, what do mean, rest? We’ve got something big ‘ere, Brigit, and I ain’t one to miss a chance..” - carefully, he took the radio from her and left it on the desk - “Now, you really SHOULD give yourself a rest, you haven’t slept properly in a while, a lil’ bird told me so.”

”And by a little bird” - the German smiled - “You mean Ellie.”

Augustus chuckled, his shoulders shook. Brigit loved to see him like that, careless for at least a moment while the world around them was spinning and falling apart. He was anally, and despite the fact she did not trust him completely, he too deserved a little rest sometimes.

”Wha’can I say, the little one loves me. And she loves you too and cares about ya, why worry the kid and not do as you’re told fo’ once?”

Brigit was thinking hard, idly staring at the wall to her left. The room was quiet, expect for the gentle humming of the air shaft above their heads, and Sinclair’s hand, still on her knee, was warm. Taking a quiet breath, the scientists leaned down, her forehead touching his.

”I’m tired, you know.” - she mumbled, closing her eyes again. She tired of fighting, of hiding, of being strong for her little once when she felt like falling apart. Tired of everything, the Rapture nightmare, the damp dark that bit right at her bones and drained her of all her energy.

”I know.” - the Georgian replied, and then he was cupping her face, those warm, callous fingers stroking her cheeks and it felt nice, felt like home. Brigit exhaled, reaching to wrap fingers around his writs while he massaged her face so carefully. Sinclair’s visits in her office were sparse, their shared moments of tenderness even more so. But they were a man and a woman, and attraction was inevitable.

And besides, Augustus was not exactly unattractive, too.

Tenenbaum leaned in eagerly, their lips met. Sinclair was prepared for her, welcomed her with open arms, head tilted to the side and hands holding hers. He was amused by how impatient she was, how quickly her tongue found its way to his. And oh god, he loved it, loved this little woman and her manners, the way she spoke and how she looked at him whenever she was not in the mood. But ooh, she was now, she was lonely and sad and craving for attention, even more than he was. And Augustus, being the gentleman he was, not not going to make the good scientist wait.

They stood, stumbling over to the tatty sofa were Brigit would sometimes take a nap, when her ears started to buzz and her mind refused to work. His hands were in her hair, now loose of it’s tie, a fountain of black and silver falling down her slim shoulders. Loud, wet kissed accompanied them to the sofa, and pair fell down on it, the Georgian businessman careful not to squish Brigit under himself. She breathed into his mouth, their tongues never ceased wrestling. Tenenbaum’s hand caressed the back of his neck and sinking under his stained shirt, seeking the warmth of his skin. The light scratch of blunt fingernails pulled a quiet sound from Sinclair, Brigit’s closeness and the tiny chance of Splicers getting them as they were was intoxicating. He kissed her cheek once, twice, all the way down her neck and collarbone, his free hand unbuttoning her cardigan and shirt. Beautiful and pale, Tenenbaum lied under him, her leg hooked around his waist and fingers in his hair.

The last button of her shirt popped open, exposing her pale chest to the cold air and him. The woman tensed, her fingers twitched into his hair as Augustus shifted, raising on his elbows to look at her more carefully, drinking from the sight greedily. He could never have enough of this woman, not ever, not in this life. He kissed her neck again, loudly, the sudden smack of lips against flesh made her gasp.

”Herr Sinclair...” - she tried to protest, moved only slightly before his hand cupped her breast, his mouth found its way to the other, kissing all the way to her peak, lips closing around her nipple. Brigit’s breath hitched, her spine arched into the attention, so wanted and unwanted in the same time. Sinclair sucked, teeth grazing her hardening peak gently, lips smacking until he left her breast wet and marked red. The scientist’s gaps was delightful when he moved to pay attention to her other one, biting the soft, pale flesh and sucking, toying with her stiff nipple, his fingers sliding down to her waist, tugging down the skirk she wore. Tenenbaum was mumbling something in German, prayers or curses he did not care to understand. Her body language spoke enough, she wanted him without asking, and he wanted her, his own desires stirring to life.

”Say ma name, darlin’.” - Sinclair’s hands were at her bare hips now, cheek pressed to her flat belly, when did that happen? Slightly annoyed and frustrated at him for ceasing his kisses, the woman looked him in the eye, the thin fabric of her underwear separating them now, her skirt and stockings lied on the floor. She must have have gotten rid of them while he was playing with her chest, and for a moment there Brigit felt embarrassed like a girl.

”What, you forgot your own name?” - she teased with half a smirk, he was smirking back now, something devilish flickering in those hazel eyes of his. He planted a loud kiss near her belly button, making the scientist shift uncomfortably under him again. She was growing hot and wanting, snakes twisting in her lower belly, he was doing that on purpose, making it painfully slow.

”I might have.” - Sinclair chuckled huskily, the sound send shivers down Brigit’s spine. Hooking thumbs under her underwear, he pulled it down her thighs, not asking for permission. He already had it, they were doing this regularly, but each time she was as nervous as if it was her first time.

The Georgian’s head sunk between Brigit’s thighs, his hot mouth found her most tender parts.

”...Herr Sinclair!” - Tenenbaum gasped audibly, eyes squeezed shut and fingers digging into the business’s scalp, doing her best to hold him as close as possible. Sinclair\s mouth was rather gifted, literally, his silver tongue sunk between her wet folds and lapped. His fingers sunk into the soft flesh of her thighs, the woman gasped and breathed rapidly above him, twisting neck and arching back, his bucked into the attention. Brigit’s taste and the little sounds coming from her made Augustus dizzy with want, it was maddening, her one leg hooked over his shoulder and the other firm against his back. She wasn’t going to let him go, and he was enjoying every damn second of it. He licked slowly, stopping at her pubic bone, swallowing everything. “...Augustus... Oh!” What was that? What she whispering his name now? Tongue nudged at her womanhood, testing her, only the slightest touch made the German shudder, she was holding his head and navigating him roughly, hips twitching up each team he hit the spot. Teeth grazed her womanly nub, stopped to lick at it thoroughly and bite it gently, his own hand coming down to palm his crotch. She was nearing the end, he knew by how quickly and swallow her breaths had become, and the tiniest droplets of sweat beading over her brow. She was gorgeous like this, a goddess, he watched her with half-lidded eyes, her twisting face and mouth opened in silent moans. The closer she went, the harder it was for Brigit to hold back her moans. She loved this man and his tricky mouth, his lack of shame each time he went down to pleasure her, the heat he summoned and how feverish it made her, Brigit wanted him to stay here with her forever, who needed the surface anyway....

”Sinclair!” - suddenly, her body was overwhelmed and a throbbing, hot wave surged through her. She bit her lower lip not to cry aloud. It lasted a few blissful seconds, then it was over and Tenenbaum collapsed back in the sofa, gasping for breath and hazy in her afterglow. Everything below her waist felt hot and throbbing still, her knees shaking just a little and her head felt light. And it was wonderful.

Slowly, Augustus stood up, wiping his lips but the wide smile remained on his face as he watched her, how she lied sprawled on the sofa and gasped for breath. Oh, wasn’t he a smug son of a... Brigit looked at him with one eye closed, still breathing heavily and not bothering to sit up or move at all. That was her moment, her well deserved break and she was going to enjoy it for as long as she deemed necessary.

”Wonderful. Now, tell me, doesn't that feel much better? Just lying down for a mo’ and doing nothing because doing nothing feels really good?” - when Brigit did not reply, the Georgian chuckled - “Now, if you excuse me, I ‘ave more work to do.”

”Augustus.” - he stopped, his hand on the door’s handle. He looked back at her, the scientist woman stood from the sofa and approached him, the dim light of the room casting shadows over her mostly naked body. Good god, she was gorgeous, her hair a mess and hips swaying.

”You’re going to leave, just like that?” - she was so close now, standing right before him and her breath caressing his face.

”If I remember right, and I am know for my good memory, we both had some work to do?” - Sinclair quirked a brow at the woman when she lifted hands to his neck to undo his red and dirty yellow tie, but did not stop her. There was something in his eyes, a hot and feverish look, and she wanted to relieve him.

”I though this is a time to take a break.” - rising on her toes, Tenenbaum kissed his cheek. The businessman sighed, leaning into her touch. It made his chest swell with affection, something inside fluttering. It was wonderful and horrible, having the native Belarus scientist so close and yet never touching him where he REALLY needed to be touched.

She must have noticed, Sinclair, thought, his tortured look and how he clawed at the door just behind him. But he was a gentleman and a man of his word, and unless SHE wanted he wasn’t going to touch her, not ever under any circumstances.

But obviously she wanted him.

Brigit did what he did to her earlier, unbottoming his shirt completely and kissing his chest. There were scars under his body hair, and she took her time to kiss every single one of them. She noticed something, the reason for his discomfort, and her hand sunk down, stroking him over the fabric of his trousers.

”Please...” - he whispered into Brigit’s hair, trembling fingers stroked her bare back. Oh poor, poor Sinclair. She couldn't let him leave, not right now and not like that.

She crouched before him, and he looked down at her, barely breathing while she fumbled with his waist pouch and belt. Anticipating.

Finally, she unzipped the front of his trousers and pulled down his boxers, enough to release his swollen erection from its prison. Tenenbaum examined it from a moment before the tip of hr tongue flickered at the red head. She heard the Georgian suck in breath sharply, a hand clawing the door and knuckles white. She’d love to torture him more, render him helpless and begging, but they didnt have the time to play games. Tilting head and tossing hair over her shoulder, the German brought her mouth down around Augustus’s length, swallowing him whole and making him whimper. It was adorable, he was never a quiet one, but he was trying his best when she pulled back just to lean again, the tip of his manhood pressing the back of her throat.

She stopped without a warning and stood up, kissing his lips and exchanging each other’s taste from before. Sinclair’s lip trembled, and thankfully she took his hand, leading him back to the sofa where they’ve just been. Brigit pushed him back to sit in it, the old piece of furniture creaked in protest under his weight.

Tenenbaum nestled herself in his lap, knees beside his hips and bare chest pressed to the businessman’s. There was a long moment where she simply stared into his eyes and then, one arm around his neck for support and the other reaching down below his waist again, she curled slim fingers around his shaft. He shuddered at her touch, breathing in slowly and caressing her hips. It seemed like ages until Brigit positioned and slid herself down on him, her saliva was enough of lubrication but not enough to ease the stinging pain. Augustus gasped at the warm tightness greeting him, bucking hips and forcing a gasp out of the woman despite himself.

”..Brigit, oh Brigit!” - the Georgian moaned quietly, fingers curing over her bare skin. The scientist pressed her mouth against his, silencing him as she started to rock herself atop of him, both her arms around his neck. She didn't want to hear him any more, and their hard breathing and the wet sounds of their love dance were enough. Sinclair breathed hard into her mouth, hands in her hair again, the other feverishly stroking her back. He was a man of age, she reminded herself, not a lad eager to breed, his movements were somewhat lazy but his kisses and hands were not, bless the greedy sod.

They finished together this time, she rode him throughout his orgasm and she finally settled, full and dripping with his love juices and the Georgian gasping for breath with his face pressed into her chest.

Now this was the time when they separated as fast as possible, each one of them scared not to say something none of them meant to say. This wasn’t something to be taken seriously, it was simple relief, a game they played when they pretended they were not in the ruins of once a dream city.

”Oh... That was... T’was nice, yes...” - the business whispered, punctuating his statement with a kiss, his mouth and his face was hot, but he was going to be fine. And she needed to FINALLY get a signal from the stranger that was currently roaming in Rapture freely.

Stroking back his hair, Brigit kissed Sinclair back once more, tenderly, before she stood up, backing with the tiniest smile on her face.

”Clean yourself and get dressed. We have work to do, remember?”

Tenenbaum did not wait for his respond. She headed for the small bathroom, leaving Augustus alone with an old rag to take all the time he needed. They were not in such a hurry, not really.

But she had to leave now, lest she suddenly decided she loved him.


End file.
